¡¡Nuestro propio caso de amor!
by charoitasurumi
Summary: Después de cuatro años, Mai se ha convertido en una investigadora paranormal, un día, precisamente para San valentín le llega un caso de una mujer que dice ser acosada por su difunto marido, cuando ella se adentra en la investigación se da con que la mujer también había contratado, además de ella, otro investigador. ¿quien sera él? y ¿que quiere con Mai?


**_Advertencia:_**_Los personajes de Ghost Hunt no son de mi propieda, pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono, maestra del horror y el misterio, pero si esta extraña historia. _

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_**Reencuentro.**_

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que Naru volvió a Estados Unidos, "¿_En verdad te gusto, o tal vez, quien te gusta... es mi hermano?"; _esa frase había quedado grabada en la mente de Mai. Cuando se atrevió a declararse ese último día que se verían, Naru no contestó sencillamente a su declaración de _"Me gustas Naru", _sólo le contestó con una tortuosa y confusa pregunta; en ese momento Mai sólo pudo responderle "_No lo sé", _pero aunque el tiempo pasó y los cambios vinieron consigo, aún, seguramente, responderia...No lo sé.

**OXOXOXO**

Despúes de que Naru se fué, todo el equipo de psiquicos y caza fantasmas se disolvió, pasado los 4 años Mai dejo de ser una joven adolescente y se convirtió en una bella y atractiva mujer que se encontraba en la flor de la madurez, se graduó de la preparatoria, se inscribio en una carrera de detectives, solo le tomó 3 años graduarse pues su experiencia con Shibuya Psychic Research le valió varios puntos extra en su currículum y se puso un consultorio privado junto con Yasuhara, con quien compartió mucho de su tiempo mientras estudiaban la misma carrera. Se llevaban tan bien que se volvieron mejores amigos desde entonces y compañeros de trabajo.

.

.

Ese día, 14 de febrero, recibieron la llamada de una mujer aterrada convencida de que su fallecido marido la visitaba cada viernes a las 3 de la mañana pidiendole, entre sollozos, que la acompañara a la oscuridad. Ambos detective pensaron que el caso iba a ser más difícil de lo que acostumbraban a resolver así que debían razonar antes de actuar.

-**waaa...nosotros sí que no tenemos suerte...-**dijo bostezando Yasuhara mientras limpiaba sus redondeados lentes.-**Imagínate que trabajar en día de san valentín.-**

**-San valentín, navidad, pascuas...todos lo días son iguales solo que con títulos.- **Le respondió la, atractiva castaña. -**Lo importante es ayudar a esa pobre mujer...debe de estar pasandola muy mal.-**

**-Si, si...también pienso lo mismo, pero aún así es muy triste trabajar en esta bella fecha ¿No lo crees taniyama-san?- **Yasuhara miraba a Mai quien estaba muy concentrada archivando el caso en su notebook.

-**Mmm...no veo donde esta lo triste...- **Pausó un momento para pensar en la situación de porque su compañero estaba tan desanimado si antes nunca le había importado. -**¿Será que...Yasuhara-san...tienes pareja para pasar San valentín?-**preguntó Mai dejando de escribir y mirando con una sonrisa a su fiel compañero.

-**Bueno...a decir verdad...yo...conocí a alguíen en el café de enfrente...-** respondió el chico ruborizado.

-¿**Quéeeee...en serio?...- **Mai abrió grandes sus ojos y sonrió. -**Bien por tí Yasuhara-san, ¿Cómo es?, ¿La conosco?, ¿Cómo se llama?-**

**-Taniyama-san cálmate por favor...me estoy poniendo todabía más rojo.- **dijo Yasuhara sonriendo y aún más ruborizado que antes.

Mai suspiró...-**Amigo el amor golpeó a tu puerta...Quién sabe lo que te espera ahora.-**

**-Hablas como si tú no te hubieras enamorado antes...- **musito el joven, pero luego se quedo en silencio al recordar la situación que Mai había vivido cuando ella estaba "enamorada" y se entristecio. -**Lo...lo siento...olvide cuanto te lastima recordar-**

Mai salió de su trance, meneó la cabeza y sonrió. -**¿De que hablas?...no soy tan tonta como para quedarme en el pasado...ahora vivo el presente...-**dijo la castaña aún sonriendo forzadamente.

-**...Y como muestra de nuestra amistad dejare que salgas antes del trabajo...puedo encargarme de investigar sola un poco este caso...así que ve...a donde el amor te lleve...- **Sonreía ahora con gracia.

-**No podría dejarte sola en este caso, a menos que...- **dijo el joven pensativo-** Ah...a lo mejor Takigawa-san este libre y pueda acompañarte.**

**-¿Bou-san?- **dijo Mai. -**Bou-san tiene un concierto...Ayako esta purificando un espíritu en el parque de atracciones abandonado, según ella esta atado a la tierra...y John esta en la iglesia cuidando a los niños...ningúno esta libre el día de hoy...-**

**-Mmm...tampoco esta Hara-san...aunque no creo que te hubiera prestado su ayuda si estuviera...- **concluyó Yasuhara. -**¿Creés que volverá?...pareciera como que ahora su vida está en el extranjero...-**

**-No lo sé- ** respondió seriamente la joven recordando que, un día despúes de que Naru se fue de Japón, Masako también arribó hacia Estados Unidos; no dió excusas de nada, ¿para qué? si ya todos sabían que era para andar detrás de Naru como siempre, _"Muy astúta" _pensó Mai mientras recordaba tristemente el pasado. -**Yasuhara-san no te preocupes por mí; puedo arreglarmelas sola...sin embargo si te quedas te arrepentiras más tarde por no haber pasado esta fecha junto a la persona que quieres...vé.-**

**-¿Segura Taniyama-san?- **Preguntó aun preocupado el joven.

-**Si, si...estoy segura...anda ve.- **respondió alegremente la dulce castaña.

Luego de ver salir a su amigo por la puerta, aun agradeciendole y prometiendole traerle un recuerdo, Mai terminó de archivar el caso, recogió de su escritorio su celular, las llaves de su casa, una grabadora, su notebook, y salió de la oficina para adentrase a la investigación de ese extraño caso.

**OXOXOXO**

La casa de Haruna-san, la mujer que pidió ayuda, se encontraba a tres cuadras de la suya, _"Me alegro que no sea tan lejos"_ pensó la joven castaña mientras caminaba ya en la última cuadra, dobló la esquina y allí estaba la casa. Mai tocó el timbre pero nadie salió a contestarle, _"¿Habran salido?", _se preguntó, al ver la hora en el reloj que marcaba las 6 de la tarde dedujo que a lo mejor no se encontraba nadie pero por las dudas volvió a tocar. Luego de esperar alrededor de 5 minutos a fuera de la casa Mai decidio emprender camino de regreso a su casa, ya que nadie salia a su encuentro supuso que en verdad no había nadie, pero sus intentos por irse fracasaron cuando del interior de la casa, en la ventana izquierda vio la figura de un hombre, y luego... desaparecio.

_"Estoy segura que ví una figura y luego desaparecio...esto no es normal",_pensó Mai un poco impresionada por la imagen, estaba casi segura que esa figura ya no era humana, y volvió a tocar el timbre inumerables veces, pero nadie respondió. _"¿Qué hago?...y si...en verdad...¿quiere llevarsela a la oscuridad?.." _pensó un poco aterrada por su deducció ó la ventana de la habitación en la que se había transparentado el hombre, luego observó las rejas que separaban la vereda de la entrada de la casa de Haruna-san; "_¿No parece ser muy alta?...a lo mejor si me trepo pueda saltarla y abrirla", _pensó detenidamente; si la saltaba y justo salía alguién de la casa la tomarian como una intrusa o delicuente, pero ella podría explicar la situación mostrando su identificación; en cambio si seguía fuera de la casa correría el riesgo de que Haruna-san podría ser atacada por su difunto marido y eso no lo permitiría.

Luego de deducir que la mejor solución era saltar, Mai se acercó a las rejas de la entrada, _"Aahh...están frías", _sintió Mai al tocar los helados caños circulares _"Y encima de todo...tuve que venirme de falda...¿Qué pasaría si alguíen me vé?, sufriria una terrible vergüenza "_

Ciertamente la bella castaña era muy femenina para vestirse, llevaba casi siempre faldas, largas o cortas, en ese momento una bien corta, y le gustaba ponerse camisas entalladas que se ajustaban bien a su cuerpo y dejaba lucir una delicada y atractiva figura. _"Bueno, basta de excusas...si alguíen me vé es su problema..."_, se dijo a sí misma sonrojada con el ceño fruncido luego de que se dispuso a trepar la impetuosa reja.

.

.

-**Solo falta...un...poco...más...-** dijo Mai al solo quedarle un solo paso para poner su pie del otro lado de la reja y luego comenzar a bajar, pero fue interrumpida cuando escucho una voz.

-**Jovencita...¿Qué esta haciendo?- **Mai se giro para mirar hacia abajo, se sorprendio ver a dos personas debajo de ella, una era la mujer dueña de la casa, la misma que le preguntó que estaba haciendo, y la otra era un hombre quién miraba sin pestañar hacia el interior de la corta falda de Mai.

La castaña se sorprendio tanto que intentó sostenerse de las rejas para no perder el equilibrio, pero no pudo lograrlo, se resbaló y cayó.

La impresionó mucho a Mai sentir el suelo tan cálido y suave, abrió los ojos, ya que hasta que se cayó los tuvo todo el tiempo cerrado, y se encontró con otros azules noche, que la observaban a sus castaños ojos. Mai había caído en los brazos del joven que hasta hace unos momentos le estaba mirando la ropa interior. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, se los resfregó y volvió a abrirlos, creyó que se había vuelto loca o que los recuerdos del pasado que tanto había recordado esa mañana le nublaban la realidad; era imposible pensar que el joven, que aún la sostenía en sus brazos, se pareciera tanto al chico del que se había enamorado en el pasado. Claro que habían cambios, este joven parecia ser más alto que el chico anterior, sus piernas eran mas largas, su espalda también parecia ser mas ancha y grande, su torso era también diferente, pues con su mano había sentido unas cuantas divisiones de lo que normamente se los diria como abdominales bien marcados. Eran diferentes pero a la vez tan parecidos, sus rostros eran parecidos solo que este joven mostraba más los rasgos marcados, pero su nariz era igual de fina y respingada que el chico del pasado, su mirada también era igual de vacia que él y su aroma era practicamente el mismo. Confundida y embriaga por la situación y aroma fresco del joven Mai no pudo evitar decir su nombre en un susurro.

-**Naru...- **y luego se desmayó.

**OXOXOXO**

Pasó como media hora cuando Mai se despertó, se levantó, miró hacia alrededor aún sentada en un sillón en que al parecer había dormido en él, notó como unas voces salían de una habitación que estaba a la izquierda del salón donde ella estaba. Acomodó sus ropas, peino más o menos su cabello que con el tiempo fue creciendo hasta dejarlo más o menos largo y hermoso, tomó su cartera y las cosas que traía del pequeño mueble que había a un costado del sillón y caminó hasta la habitación, tocó la puerta y se adentró.- **Disculpe...- **dijo Mai al momento que se adentro un poco.

**-Oh...jovencita...veo que ya despertaste- **dijo la mujer apoyando una taza de té en la mesa. -**Me lleve un gran susto cuando te vi trepando las rejas...no sabía que eras de la oficina de investigación...pero más me asustó cuando te habías caido, por suerte los reflejos de este joven son impresionantes.- **señalo al joven que tenía a su lado, este por su parte se había llevado una taza de té a sus labios sin apartar la vista de la joven que había entrado.

-**Yo...lo siento mucho...-** dijo Mai una pequeña reverencia. -**Debí haber esperado que me atendieran, pero cuando vi la figura del aquel hombre, me invadio una preocupación, así que actué por mi cuenta...-**

**-¿Qué...qué acabas de decir?- **preguntó la mujer mirando a Mai sorprendida. -¿**Pudiste ver a mi difunto marido?-**

**-E...eso creo.- **dijo la castaña nerviosa pues el joven no se dignaba apartar su mirada de ella.

-**Eso significa que mañana también aparecera- **dejo salir un suspiro la preocupada mujer. Después de un minuto en el que estaba refleccionando lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que la joven aún seguía de pie en la entrada de la habitación esquivando la mirada del joven que estaba a su lado.

-**Oh, pero que educación la mía.- **se levantó la mujer y preparó otra taza de té para la jovencita. -**Ven jovencita...sientate allí.- **le señalo un asiento que deba en frente del joven. Mai no queria sentarse pero no podía rechazar una invitación, no después de haber dado tal espectáculo en calle, así que decidio sentarse. Cuando tomó asiento sintio como la mirada del joven ahora se posó en sus piernas y vió como una leve sonrisa posicionó sus labios. _"¿Me está mirando las piernas?" _pensó Mai un poco incomoda y luego se le vino a la mente el recuerdo del joven mirando su ropa interior, Mai se ruborizo y estiro de su falda lo más que pudo pero esta de por si era corta y aunque sus piernas estaban juntas sentia como la fria mirada del él podía ver más allá de su vestimenta.

-**Dejemen presentarlos ya que dedusco que investigaran lo mismo...- **exclamó Haruna-san. - **Jovencita, él es Shibuya Kazuya...vino de Estados Unidos hace una semana atrás, lo contatacte hace dos días atrás...- **Mai se había quedado petrificada, _"¿En verdad...él...él es...Naru?", _se preguntó así misma mientras lo obserbava anonadada.

-**Nos volvemos a ver...Mai.- **expresó él al bajar la taza de té vacía, y luego le mostro una apenas y tenue sonrisa arrogante.

-**¿Qué...qué haces aquí?...- **le preguntó ella aún impresionada y ahora ruborizada.

-**¿Qué no escuchaste a Haruna-san?...vine porque me llamó...- **le respondío con su sensual y atractiva voz, que la llevaba al pasado a Mai al sentilo hablar. -**...este caso no parece complicado...me gustaría realizarle algunas preguntas sobre el tema. -** ahora se dirigía a la mujer que parecía un poco impresionada por como se trataban ambos jovenes.

-**Si, por supuesto...puedes preguntarme lo que quieras...por cieto, ustedes ¿ya se conocían?-** preguntó curiosa.

-**Si, ya ah pasado tiempo desde que no hemos vuelto a ver...ella era mi asistente.- **le contestó de manera seria.

-**Oh, ya veo...pero que bello es el destino, se han vuelto a encontrar...- **respondió ella con alegría.

Mai no daba crédito a las palabras de la mujer, pero en verdad le gustaba volver a verlo, después de tantos años. _"Aunque seguramente que ha vuelto aún más arrogante y narcisista que antes", _pensó al tiempo que lo observaba un poco avergonzada.- **Oh si, ire a ver las galletas que dejé en el horno, vuelvo en un momento.- **y dicho ésto la mujer salio de la sala dejando a ambos jovenes solos.

Mai se sentía incómoda, quería preguntarselo, pero era bastante dificil. Aún así reunio el valor suficiente, lo observó directamente.

-**Naru, ¿porqué volviste a Japón?- **preguntó ella de manera seria.

-**¿Necesito alguna razón para volver?- **respondió él cruzando sus piernas y observandola con intensidad.

-**Me diras entonces que ¿volviste por que sí?- ** expresó Mai.

-**Algo así...digamos que Japón me parece interesante. -**y sonrió de manera atractiva. Mai decidió que no volvería a preguntar, _"¿Para qué? Si lo unico que hace es esquivar mis preguntas?", _pensó ella al momento que dejaba salir un suspiro y rescostó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón. Cerró los ojos pensando un poco y evitando así observarlo.

-**Mai, ¿Quieres volver a ser mi asistente?...- **preguntó Naru rompiendo el silencio de manera arrogante. Mai abrió los ojos, sonrió al sentir el tono de superior salir de las palabras de él.

-**Lo siento pero ahora yo también me eh vuelto una detective...deberías pedirle a Lin-san como siempre.- **respondio Mai sonriendole de manera sutil.

-**Ya veo, asi que te has vuelto investigadora paranormal...- **y luego sonrió. -**Eso me gustaría verlo.-**

**-Te lo demostraré cuando quieras. -**respondió Mai un poco enojada por creer que él se estaba burlando de ella.

-**Bueno, podrías demostrarmelo hoy, en este caso.- **expresó él un tanto serio, como siempre.

**-Claro, y...si quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites...Shibuya-san.- **exclamó ella sonriendole abiertamente.

-**Hmp...¿que te parece entonces trabajar en conjunto?...a menos que no te sientas capaz.- **expresó Naru de manera seria y superior. Ella lo observó momentaneamente enojada, pero después de pensarlo en milesimas de segundo respondió.

-**Esta bien...solo será por este caso, y luego volveremos a la normalidad .- **respindió seria y decidida.

-**Bien...comenzemos entonces.- **expresó Naru sonriendole arrogantemente.

.

.

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde la dueña de casa estaba colocando galletas en un plato, los observó caminar juntos y luego sonrió.

-**¿Han decidido investigar juntos?- **les preguntó abiertamente. Ambos asintieron. -**Bien, entonces comienzen cuando quieran.- **y dicho esto la tensión que había entre los tres se desvaneció por completo.

Mai sabía que el caso no era tan complicado, pero con la presencia de Naru allí, se tornó bastante complicado. Suspiró momentaneamente y pensó _"Esto...sera más dificil de lo que pense", _se dijo así misma y luego observó a su compañero. No supo en que momento su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada, pero allí estaba ella intentando calmar de nuevo esos sentimientos que despertaron después de dormir por eso cuatro años de sueño.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Historia solamente de cuatro o cinco capítulos de mi anime favorito._


End file.
